Prince Ahmet
Şehzade (Prince) Ahmet is the main antagonist of the 2011 videogame Assassin's Creed: Revelations. He is the brother of Selim I, uncle of Prince Suleiman, and oldest son of Ottoman Sultan Bayezid II, and the heir apparent of the Ottoman Empire. He is also secretly the leader of the Byzantine Templars, only revealing himself upon the death of Manuel Palaiologos. He was voiced by Tamer Hassan. Biography 56 years ago in 1511, Ahmet initiated several plans to further his influence in the Ottoman Empire. One of these was to locate the "Grand Temple" of the First Civilization, which the Templars had heard the word of after acquiring a journal, "The Secret Crusade" by Niccolò Polo. From this, they learned of the existence of the library of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad - the late Mentor of the Levantine Assassins - located in Masyaf, Syria. Believing that the library would direct the Templars to the Temple, Ahmet entrusted Manuel Palaiologos with the Masyaf expedition, and the search for the keys needed to open the library, while Ahmet himself focused his attention on matters in Constantinople. In the heart of the Ottoman Empire, Ahmet initiated a plot to have the Templars abduct Ahmet's own nephew, Suleiman, during a cultural exhibition. If this were to be successful, Ahmet would rescue him from the Byzantines, and be heralded a hero. Ahmet himself attended the celebration in Topkapı Palace, while Templars disguised as guests were tasked with abducting the young Shehzadem Suleiman. However, to Ahmet's displeasure, the Templar infiltrators were killed by several Ottoman Assassins, who had entered the party disguised as Italian minstrels, on orders of their leader, Yusuf Tazim. Following the failed plot, Ahmet took advantage of the Janissaries' well-known distaste for him, and accused Janissary Captain Tarik Barleti of a conspiracy against him, since the Janissaries were tasked with the Prince's protection Sometime later, Tarik was murdered in the Janissary camp, and it was commonly believed that Ahmet was the one responsible for his death. Finding his nephew Suleiman in Topkapı Palace to inform him of the event, Ahmet noticed Suleiman was meeting with Ezio Auditore - introduced to Ahmet as "Marcello" by Suleiman - which led to Ahmet growing suspicious of the man, and of his interactions with his nephew. In March 1512, Ahmet personally traveled to Cappadocia, where Manuel Palaiologos was hiding and forming an army together with the renegade Shahkulu. Ahmet arrived shortly after Ezio had killed Manuel and taken the Masyaf key from him, giving him an opportunity to confront the Assassin. Revealing himself to be the leader of the Byzantine Templars, Ahmet threatened to capture Ezio's love interest Sofia Sartor, after Ezio claimed to not know of the other Masyaf keys. Ahmet left his subordinates to take care of Ezio, while he returned to Constantinople to order Sofia's capture. The capture resulted in the death of the Ottoman Assassin leader Yusuf Tazim, so it infuriated the Assassins and led them to an all-out assault on the arsenal within Constantinople, where Ahmet was temporarily hiding. Though many of his men were killed during the attack, Ahmet managed to salvage his own life by reminding Ezio that he still held Sofia. Offering to spare Sofia in exchange for the Masyaf keys, Ahmet arranged a meeting with Ezio near Galata Tower. Ahmet met with Ezio on the rampart connected to Galata Tower soon afterward, and after some mutual hostility, Ezio handed over the keys. Ahmet then directed Ezio to Sofia atop Galata Tower, but unbeknownst to the Assassin, the woman atop the Galata Tower was not Sofia, as Ahmet had ordered Sofia to be killed in a square not too far from the tower. Ahmet finally had all keys in his possession, so he triumphantly hurried off to Masyaf. As Ahmet and his entourage left Constantinople by several horse-drawn wagons, they were followed by Ezio and Sofia, who had been rescued from Ahmet's men. Leaving his soldiers to take care of the two, Ahmet rode ahead, and a chase ensued. Ezio was able to dispatch the other wagons, before Ahmet smashed Ezio's cart, causing Ezio to fall off. Ezio was able to catch himself by using a parachute, holding onto a rope attached to the wagon as Sofia continued the pursuit of Ahmet. After several more unsuccessful attempts from the Templars to shake Ezio and Sofia, Ahmet obliterated Sofia's cart, thinking that he had finally lost them. As Ahmet proceeded onwards, Ezio lunged at him from a nearby ledge and knocked him from his seat. This resulted in both men free-falling off a cliff, and the two engaged in melee combat in midair. As they neared the ground, however, Ezio deployed another parachute to break the fall, and Ahmet survived by clinging onto him during the descent. As they faced each other again on solid ground and wondered what would happen next, Ahmet's brother Selim arrived, accompanied by the Sultan's army. Selim revealed that their father had abdicated the throne, and had chosen Selim as his heir. Selim then proceeded to strangle Ahmet, before throwing him off a cliff to his death. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassin's Creed Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Spy Category:Tyrants Category:Honorable Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic Category:Incriminators Category:Hypocrites Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Fictionalized Category:Delusional Category:Trickster Category:Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Weaklings Category:Fighters Category:Related to Hero Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cult Leaders Category:Extremists Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Paranoid